Pranking: For Dummies
by MeisterMinako
Summary: After a failed revenge prank, Naruto agrees to take his girlfriend under his wing and teach her how to successfully pull a prank. (Reader x Naruto Uzumaki; Modern AU Setting)


A sinful smile pulled at the corner of [Name]'s lips as she inserted the brass key into the lock, twisting until it clicked out of place. Pushing the door open, she cautiously peeked inside the dark house. With the stealth of a cat burglar, the [h/c]-ette quickly entered her boyfriend's house and silently closed the door in one fluid motion. Stepping into the living room, her [e/c] irises glanced around the house. Empty takeout boxes, cup ramen, and cartons of milk were scattered throughout the kitchen while discarded clothing lay on the carpet in the living room. [Name]'s nose pinched up in disgust as she stepped around a pair of black boxers with a pink heart pattern. "When was the last time you cleaned this place, Naruto?" She questioned aloud, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Reaching the bedroom door, the [h/c] haired young woman slowly pushed on the wooden surface. The door let out a squeak of protest, which caused the girl to wince while her heart sporadically beat against her ribcage. [Name] peered into the room through the space she had created between the door and the frame, finding that her boyfriend wasn't there either. Letting out a sigh of relief, she stood to her full height and came to the conclusion that he wasn't home.

Pushing the door open all the way, [Name] stepped into the room. The [h/c]-ette was surprised to see that it was actually rather clean, unlike the rest of his house. Shaking that thought, the young woman focused on the task at hand: finding a suitable place for the large plastic spider she had hidden away in her purse. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, [Name] opened the door to Naruto's bathroom. Her eyes immediately locked onto the shower, the perfect place for her rather realistic plastic arachnid.

Taking the spider out of her purse by the clear, almost invisible, string, [Name] stepped into the shower. The young woman was quick to tie the string around the shower head and leave, not wanting her boyfriend to come home and catch her setting up her revenge prank. Making her way back into the living room, [Name] turned the television on and started cleaning up some of his garbage.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, the door opened and a rather confused Naruto entered. "I was sure I locked it..." He thought aloud, glancing around the house to see if anything had been stolen while he was out. Instead, he noticed his girlfriend of two years throwing away a takeout box. "Oh! [Name], how long have you been here?" He asked, not surprised to see her in his home; he had given her a key several months ago and insisted she was welcome any time.

"Half an hour or so," she shrugged. "I spent most of it cleaning. Seriously, Naruto, do you ever pick anything up?" [Name] asked with a laugh, wiping her hands off on a dishrag.

"That's why I have you, though." He joked, flashing her a cheeky grin as he set his gym bag down near the door. [E/c] optics rolled in reaction to the joke, the young woman they belonged to not at all offended. "I'm gonna go take a shower," Naruto announced peeling off his sweat-soaked tee. "feel free to help yourself to anything in the house." He smiled, pressing a light kiss on [Name]'s cheek as he passed her on the way to his bedroom.

Grinning eagerly, the [h/c]-ette stood outside of Naruto's bedroom door and waited to hear his reaction. The sound of the water running was the only thing that greeted her ears. No screaming, no gasp, no reaction whatsoever. Frowning, she wondered if her oblivious boyfriend had even noticed the plastic spider. [Name] stepped away from the door and retreated to the living room.

Fifteen minutes later and Naruto entered the living room, his blond hair soaked and a robe wrapped around his athletic figure. In his hand was the plastic spider and on his face was a smirk. "You're gonna have to try harder than that, [Name]." He teased, returning to his room to change while his girlfriend sulked.

How was she supposed to out-prank the master?


End file.
